


Undies

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: F/F, Fluff, GIRLee, Multi, NB, OT5, Other, Poly, Trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 20:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15494298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: when you’re a bunch of wlws having a sleepover and someone asks the Fated QuestionTaeyeon rolls to her back and sticks her legs up to clumsily take her pajama bottoms off.tumblrtwitter poll





	Undies

“What undies are y’all wearing?”

The question isn’t a surprise, really, at three in the morning in this warm sleepover the five of them are having. It comes from Taeyeon and its muffled into the carpet because Gwiboon stole the pillow from under her head half an hour ago and she just accepted that. There’s silence for a moment as the other four process what she said; then Junghee untangles herself from her mess of blankies and gets to her knees.

They were kind of all in a circle before, but she shuffles over the bed mat on the floor and pushes Minjung into a better position to make it a more recognizable shape. Then she pushes her bangs to the side so she can look down and take hold of the hem of the big tshirt she’s wearing as a nighty.

“Uh,” she says, and tugs it up to her waist. “Dinosaur boxers,” she says. Everyone looks at her boxers in the dim light of the lamp in the corner of the living room and nods.

“Cute,” Eunsook mumbles. Junghee smiles a little through a bitten lip.

“And also, under,” she adds, and tugs the boxers down to her thighs. “Cute lacy pink panties.” She snaps the band of said cute lacy pink panties against her golden hip. Gwiboon reaches out to poke them with a little frown.

“You’re wearing two pairs of undies?” they ask. Junghee nods with a shrug.

“The boxers are for the messy butch lesbian aesthetic and the panties are to feel cute and also because I don’t like my ween being all loose in there, you know?” she says. The other four hum and nod in agreement. She plans her comfort shit well and they all admire that. She tugs the boxers back up but leaves her shirt around her waist when she settles down on her butt. “Someone else’s turn,” she says, leaning back on her hands. Gwiboon hums, then leans back and lifts their legs enough to wiggle their shorts off.

“They’re, like,” they say when they tug them all the way off and bundle them up in their hoodie pocket. They sit on their heels and poke their red and black undies. “They look like normal cute panties but you can actually kinda just--” They slip one finger into a fold in the fabric over their v and a second later, it appears wiggling out of the hem. “But, like, with a whole dick, or dick shaped thing, or, you know, more fingers or whatever, and they’re supposed to go, you know, inside of me instead.” They take their finger out of their undies hole and fix the fabric up so there's no accidental slip.

“Who’d you wear sex undies to this sleepover for?” Minjung asks. Gwiboon turns up their nose.

“Me, maybe,” they say. “Maybe I wanna diddle myself while you can’t notice.”

“Wouldn’t it be the same, like, noise and stealthwise, if you just stuck your hand into them the normal way?” Minjung asks. “Like, what’s the point of a cootchie hole?”

“It’s--”

“They didn’t do their laundry so they didn’t have any normal undies to wear,” Taeyeon mumbles from where she’s still laid out on her side on the floor. Gwiboon huffs and throws their bundled up shorts at Taeyeon’s head. Taeyeon takes them with a sock covered hand, folds them clumsily, and slides them under her head as a pillow. Then she rolls to her back and sticks her legs up to clumsily take her pajama bottoms off. She kicks them onto the couch and then stretches out on the floor lazily.

“I just have boyshorts,” she mumbles, thrusting up a little so they can all see the pastel yellow material. “They make my butt look nice, see.” She rolls over to her stomach, hugging Gwiboon’s shorts to her cheek and wiggling her booty sleepily. The others all look and nod in approval. Eunsook reaches over to pat Taeyeon’s butt affectionately with a hand covered in the second sock, something that earns her a small smile.

“I got boxers too,” Minjung says then. When they all look over spark shrugs and points to the boxers spark was already just chilling in, little white and blue and green fireballs printed over the front. Spark pokes around them until sparks finger lands on a soft lump. “No panties because I like my ween being all loose in there,” spark grins, glancing at Junghee quickly. Junghee giggles and leans closer to poke sparks ween as well, pokes it until it shifts off of sparks thigh. Then Minjung sighs and wiggles to adjust it while Junghee giggles and sits back.

“Sookie?” Taeyeon asks then. They all turn to look at Eunsook, who’s looking very pointedly away from all of them.

“Your turn,” Gwiboon says. Eunsook scrunches her nose, runs her fingers through her hair, opens and closes her mouth like she wants to say something but can't. Junghee paps her knee gently.

“You don’t gotta if you don’t wanna,” she says gently. The other four nod.

“It’s okay if you’re shy, it’s not a big deal,” Minjung says. Eunsook sighs.

“I’m not--shy,” she says, “I’m just. Not.” She rubs her sock covered hand over the hem of her sweats and tugs them an inch down to show bare skin. “Wearing any,” she mumbles, tugging the hem back up.

“Oooooooh, oh my god,” Junghee whispers, smiling big behind her fingers. Taeyeon gives her a lazy thumbs up. Minjung snorts but doesn’t say anything, just shakes her head fondly. Gwiboon reaches over to rub their thumb absently over Eunsook’s sweats near her butt.

“So that’s why you had no undie lines when you bent over earlier,” they mumble. Eunsook hums an affirmative little noise with a shrug.

After that, they all just sit there for a while, sleepy and quiet in their underwear, checking their phones or sipping some water. Eventually Taeyeon’s soft snores fill the room. The other four glance at her, glance at each other, shrug, and all wiggle down to fall asleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> #Sleepie Undie Party  
> #tae casually thrusting up off the ground is important  
> #gwi having a diddle hole is also important  
> #all of them are..... important  
> #they snooze nd wake up later and taes like hey gwi can i like eat u out and gwis like ye so tae does and the diddle hole makes it rly easy  
> #and gwis like See i told u there was a point  
> #and minjungs like u came to this sleepover with the intention of getting ur v eaten? and gwis like well no but it doesnt hurt to be prepared  
> #jung: theyre not wrong


End file.
